Cameron Can Do Some Amazing Things
by bigbew
Summary: Short scene set in Chapter 2 of my other story 'I wouldn't be worth much if I couldn't feel'. I highly advise reading that first before reading this.


**I know I've just posted a chapter of 'Worth', but I just came up with this scene when I was just about to fall asleep and had to get it written. It's based on chapter 2 of worth and won't make sense unless you read that first. This is a complete one off Jameron fluff scene and was so much fun to write, it only took 45 mins! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The Terminator wandered the halls of the resistance bunker as it frequently did of an evening. It wasn't patrolling, or hunting, it was just wandering. This certainly was an odd Terminator, it wasn't reprogrammed, but it no longer served Skynet. It had no mission, other than the ones it created for itself, and passed the time by wandering around the bunker taking in every possible detail. As it rounded a corner it heard rapid footsteps approaching it from behind.

"Hey, little dude"

The Terminator turned around and regarded the out of breath soldier with an annoyed look on its face.

"Don't call me that. I hate when people call me that" it said almost petulantly.

"Sooorry. Fine, Amy, Connor wants to see you and he sent me to find you"

Amy smiled slightly at the soldier, she liked this one. He had always treated her as more than just 'some crazy mini metal' and genuinely seemed to like her, she was going to miss him.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little while"

The soldier looked at her like she'd just told him the desert was wet. Usually when a Connor, either of them, issued an order you snapped to it and didn't hesitate.

"But, but Connor wants you there" a look of sheer exasperation crossed his face.

"I know, but I'm not ready. I don't take orders from him either"

Still unbelieving, the soldier started to turn away.

"Well, rather you than me, little dude"

Amy chased after him and gave him a sharp kick in his shin, to which he responded by hobbling after her, playfully waving his gun around like a club. She wouldn't be able to outrun him for long so she changed form in to a metallic eel and slithered away.

"Hey, no fair" the soldier shouted after her, grinning like an idiot "I'll get you next time"

* * *

John and Cameron heard the faint knock on the door to their quarters and quickly put themselves back in to some semblance of order, John pulled his pants back up properly and Cameron straightened her top. John took a moment to make sure they were both presentable before opening the heavy steel door and motioning Amy inside. Once she was in, he closed the door behind her and watched as she took up her usual position sitting on his desk with her feet up on his chair. She took in their noticeably dishevelled appearance and made a note of their slightly plumped lips and the subtle bulge in the front of John's pants.

_I should have got here sooner, they really can't keep their hands off each other for a whole five minutes?_

"Hi Amy, how're you today?" It was John who spoke first, slurring his words slightly due to the half empty liquor bottle on his bedside table.

"I'm good, I met a new family down in the tunnels and I played annoy the soldier with one of my favourites" a smile lit up her face as she relayed her day to John, who she had come to regard as her big brother.

"That's good, sounds like fun. But we have something to ask of you" If John was her big brother, then Cameron was like her adopted big sister and it was her who spoke this time.

"What is it?" ever the curious machine Amy asked the question knowing full well what the answer was going to be. She was the obvious choice for this mission and she knew exactly where she was going. She watched as John walked over to the couch and sat next to Cameron. She curled up against his side and laid her head on his shoulder while he told her of her missions and where she would be going.

Amy of course agreed, unable to resist the temptation of seeing John and Cameron in 2009 and seeing the world how it used to be. She had always taken a keen interest in her surroundings and thought the bright and shiny past would make a nice change from the dark and damp tunnels the humans of this time called home.

"I, I mean we, have a message we'd like to give to ourselves in the past, and um, I'd like it to be private. Could you do that for us?" Amy nodded, and with Johns help, jumped off the desk and stood in the middle of the room. John and Cameron moved over to their bed and sat down on the edge. Cameron knew that John wanted to do the talking on this one and shuffled herself towards the back of the bed and stretched herself out in a very relaxed fashion.

John watched as Amy lowered her head and closed her eyes. She raised her head again but kept her eyes closed, John took this as a sign to start.

"Hey John, it's me, or you, or whatever. So I'm guessing that you wanna know why, hic, Amy is there with you? Well let me tell you, this little guy is amazing..."

"Girl"

"What?"

"She's a girl John, you know that" Cameron said in a rather playful tone. Unbeknownst to John, she had quietly removed her top and was currently ogling John's naked back.

"Right...sorry, that this little _girl_ is amazing"

"So, she's amazing huh?"

"What?"

"Amazing is she. Oh, I see how it is, well I'll just pack up my things and leave, you clearly prefer her over me" Cameron's tone was now downright seductive.

"Alright, alright...could you just..."

"No, I mean it John. If you don't stop with this amazing crap then I'm leaving you for good. You'll have to find some other amazing and sexy woman to spend your time with" By now Cameron had moved behind John and had wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her soft, bra covered breasts pressing against his back and could feel her moist lips trailing light kisses down his shoulder.

"Shut up Cameron, and put your top back on, I'm trying to concentrate here for god's sakes. Now where was I..." John's tone was equally playful and he smiled his way through his entire telling off speech.

"...oh yeah, right. First off let me explain that she's come from your future, not mine, or what used to be mine...yeah that's right. She's from the current future timeline that was created after we sent Cameron back to ourselves. Damn that's confusing, how can I explain this better? I assume you remember the first time you met Cameron, and you thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, well I remember that day too. I also remember what just did, or rather didn't happen between you two. The only thing I can say is that you made the right choice. You did good buddy..."

"You're damn right you did" by this point, Cameron's hands were roaming freely over Johns muscled torso and her lips were questing to all areas that they could reach. John was obviously having a tough time concentrating.

"...Anyway, Amy here is a result of Skynet being afraid of its own creations. A few T-1001's went rogue and started thinking for themselves, and as we all know Skynet doesn't take kindly to that sort of thing. As you know, the T-1000 was damn near impossible to kill. Anything short of a vat of molten steel and you're royally screwed..."

"Speaking of screwed" Cameron dangled her bra in front of John's eyes and let it drop on to his lap. He could now feel the warmth of her breasts crushing up against his back as she endeavoured to force herself impossibly closer to him.

"...So Skynet created Amy here. She is a T-1002, and was created especially for the purpose of Skynet experimentation. She has the exact same liquid metal matrix as a T-1001, but she was designed to be a little more docile and compliant with Skynets commands. Don't get me wrong, she's as smart as any model we've seen, it's just that she wasn't really aware at the time she was created, she was essentially a blank slate. Skynet was trying to develop a weapon that was capable of disintegrating liquid metal Terminators at the molecular level and built Amy in order to test it. We're not sure of the details, but what we do know is that liquid metal models don't have conventional chips like all other models do. Their CPU runs throughout their entire matrix and is constantly shifting...."

Cameron noticed that John's mood had grown slightly sombre and his drunken state was starting to get the better of him and his emotions. She shifted her ministrations from sexual to comforting and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She tenderly kissed his shoulder before laying her head on it gently, offering what comfort she could. John acknowledged her by gently stroking her forearm before pulling her hand up to his mouth and kissing the back of her slender fingers.

"Skynet took its time with her. We believe the torture lasted for weeks while they perfected this new weapon. From what we were able to gather from our examinations of her, some portion of the control programs were lost as part of the disintegration along with about forty percent of her mass. That's why she takes on a child's form most of the time, why this exact appearance we're not sure, she never told us. She's either stuck in some sort of infiltration mode, or she's just plain crazy, we just don't know. She escaped from Skynet once she realised that what they were doing was hurting her, and the loss of some of the control subroutines allowed her to do this..."

Cameron sensed the improvement in John's mood when it came to talking about Amy in a positive light and took advantage of it big style. She pulled him backwards on to the bed properly and positioned herself to his side on her back with her feet close to him. She started slowly stroking her bare toes up and down his torso, earning herself a bright grin from John.

"...We found her in one of the tunnels during one of our patrols in her current form. Cameron recognised that she was a machine and was about to terminate her until Amy spoke. Whatever she said must have stirred something in Cameron because she brought her back to meet me and she's been around ever since. I've asked Amy to keep this recording private between us four and I trust her to do that, I'm half expecting her now to be in standby or something where she's not consciously aware of what's coming out of her mouth. She has her own mission in the past that she's aware of and will tell you about it shortly. But for now, all I can say is to trust her, we don't need to see her programming to know she'd never hurt either of you. Ungh..."

Cameron's foot eventually found its target and was now rubbing slow circles over his crotch, eliciting the moan from John. He took her foot in his hand and pressed it firmer on to his now very hardened member. He decided to get a little revenge on her for messing up his concentration.

"Oh and John...Don't you dare ever let Cameron go, we'd never forgive ourselves, ungh, believe me. Between you and me dude, ungh, she can do some _amazing _things with her feet, not to mention other parts of her anatomy"

Cameron quickly withdrew her foot from his grasp and grabbed the nearby pillow from next to her head. She had a huge smile on her face as she tossed it with machine like precision, slamming it squarely off the back of his head.

"Ow, you are so going to pay for that sweetheart, come here..."

John leaped on top of her as she let out a squeal of delight and surprise. He pounced on top of her in a way that meant he landed in perfect position for a passionate onslaught. His lips found hers instantly and his hands cupped her breasts aggressively. Her hand found its way to his crotch and she began to rub and stroke in an almost desperate manner.

Meanwhile Amy had detected the extra movement and had cut the recording and resumed from standby. She took in the sight of John on top of Cameron and detected the increased heat emanating from his groinal region. She slowly and carefully made her way to the door and pulled the heavy door handle open. It creaked and scraped very loudly and she looked back to the couple on the bed, neither of them seemed to notice the noise and Amy smiled as she slipped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her and locking it.

* * *

**Happy, happy, fun, fun!!!**


End file.
